superliamfandomcom-20200213-history
Federation of Galaxies
The Federation of Galaxies (also known as the Tri-Galactic Empire or Second Republic) was a human-led 91st Century intergalactic power and the fifth Terran government to rule over the milky way. There were five founding states of the Federation of Galaxies, each were already members of the Galactic Trade Alliance along with twelve other states. A system or nation may leave the Federation at any point though in it's entire history, not a single governing body left the Federation. History In the fallout of the Severn War, the major galactic powers of the Milky Way, Andromeda, and Triangulum sign the Concordance, founding the Galactic Trade Alliance. This union strengthens relations between the powers. A proposal by the Presider of the First Republic gains traction throughout the Alliance, and in 8072, the Federation of Galaxies is founded. In response to the recent formation of the Federation, rebels in the Coleman Sector of the Milky Way staged a revolt. This caused the Federation to enter into it's first full scale conflict. Though the Sector Wars only lasted for 6 months, they are remembered as a time when the fragile coalition almost fell apart. The end of the war was marked with the signing of the Treaty of Thoh, declaring the Coleman Sovereignty a formally recognized nation. This should have ended the debate there, however several political parties and movements in both the Sovereignty and the Federation petitioned for reformation for many years after the Treaty of Thoh. At the turn of the century, the election for Federation Coordinator, culminated in the candidate from the Democratic Imperialists Party winning the election. Over the next fifteen years, Tyson Mandova won election after election and passed several acts and orders that strengthened the office of the Coordinator. After repeated attempts to impeach Mandova, the Judiciary Committee of the Federation was disbanded. If the committee was still around they would find this unconstitutional. For many this was seen as the final straw, especially in the government run expeditionary force Stellar where several members staged a revolt. In reaction to this, Coordinator Mandova disbanded Stellar and ordered the military to imprison all of its previous members or, if there was a struggle, to use deadly force. Over the next few weeks, two million people were detained, killed, or tortured simply because they were part of an unfavorable circumstance to do with their organization. Unbeknownst to the new dictators of the Federation, the remaining members of Stellar joined with several rebel groups to kill the Coordinator. And in January of 9016, they did just that. Several assassins snuck into the orbital station above Sarna and killed the Coordinator. After this event several dissident groups took up the moniker of the new Federation of Galaxies, but most historians put the end of the Federation at the moment the first ship opened fire over Sarna. Government The government of the Federation was structured as a semi-representative direct democracy, with a Coordinator at the top acting as an ambassador and figure head for the nation. The Coordinator had a term of five years, with reelection being possible up to three times. Below the Coordinator were the members of his or her Council, usually representatives of the member states and of government organizations. The names of the these people were preceded by the title of Consul or Consulus. After the Council came the leaders of the individual states. Any form of government was acceptable for a member state as long as the citizens had some say in politics. Below them, were the Governors of the Sectors with authority over only the sector they ruled. Below that were the citizens with the ability to vote directly on any issue, there was no congress or parliament, but a Judiciary Committee existed to interpret laws and legislation proposed by citizens. The three government organizations existed below that, each of them specializing in a specific field. Founding Species The founders of the Federation were a diverse and interesting group of nations all with different political systems and arguments to bring to the table. Popoians The Popoians were the second major power in the empire besides humans. For many years before the founding of the Federation, the Popoians ruled over the United Popoian State, an elective monarchy and police state. The Popoians features were similar to humans with smooth orange skin with pronounced bony protrusions under the eyebrows. Aldari The Aldari were a mammalian species with a heavy inclination toward work in a group. While not a full member of the Federation, the Aldari Republic was extremely influential in politics and diplomacy. The Republic was a protectorate under the United Popoian State, and therefore could never have full membership. Medrarans These amphibious creatures resided in the Andromeda Galaxy and had a considerable empire before joining the Federation. This empire consisted of loosely connected nations and sectors. The Medrarans are what's considered a warrior species, with much of their society based around the idea of survival of the fittest. Sarcasso This avian species held a considerable amount of territory before the Federation and practiced a lenient religious doctrine with political parties being different "sects" of that religion. The Sarcasso present an emotional and spiritual point of view and are often looked to for questions on morality. Nish'Tari The Nish'Tari ruled over most of the Triangulum Galaxy being one of the only intelligent species there. They followed a capitalist form of government with a popular saying in the Republic being: "One man with money can beat a thousand men with none."Category:Nations